The Snow Queen, as told by Orihime
by willieB
Summary: Orihime gives her own interpenetration of the tale of : The Snow Queen
1. Tell us a Story!

Hi everyone, I'm back for an other story!  
I know I haven't written too many stories, but I had received nice reviews/comments, even ones about funny typos.  
And no, I haven't switched teams, I still believe in the ichiruki fandom.

Disclaimer  
I do not own Bleach as i am not Tite Kubo and the story of The Snow Queen was originally written by Hans Christian Anderson, which was recently chopped up and retold in "Frozen"  
This fanfiction is purely for fun and entertainment, there are no profits of any kind.

I'd also like to note that I am an ichiruki fan, however, I'm not quite the one telling this story.

Chapter One  
Tell us a story!

Inoue Orihime  
A voluptuous, smart, silly and fun going young lady.  
She could not refuse to help her sick neighbor, whom had gone to the hospital that night.  
"Inoue-san, please. I need someone to look after my children tonight."  
Mrs Kaze was begging at Inoue's door, suffering as quietly as she could.  
The sound of ambulance sirens came near.  
Tempted to heal the woman with her fullbring, too many questions would arise. So she hesitated no longer  
"Of course, Kaze-san. The twins will be fine, I'll make sure of it. You take care of yourself."

The ambulance came and went with it's ill cargo  
When she walked in the Kaze household, she saw the two peering through the front window, on the tips of their toes.  
They couldn't have been more then 6 years old.  
There was a boy, Mamoru  
And a girl, Koyuki  
The girl was the first to notice their guest.  
"...Onee-san... Where's mama going?"  
"Your mother had to go see someone very urgently and asked me to come over and keep you two company"  
"But it's bed time" the boy spoke, eyes still looking out " and she was going to tell us a story. Oka-san always tells us a bedtime story"  
"Well, I have lots of stories. Would you like to hear one of my stories?"  
"I want a fairy tale!" exclaimed the girl happily, hurrying to Orihime's side.  
"No! An adventure story!" argued the boy, finally earning her attention.  
"Fairy Tale!"  
"Adventure!"

"Have you brushed your teeth?"  
"yYeEsS" came their unison  
"Alright. Go change into your pajamas while i think of a good story you'll both like"

Once changed, the twins eagerly hoped into beds, which were to separate sides of a shared room, oh so excited for their story.  
"Have either of you heard the story of... The Snow Queen?" she asked slowly  
The blank look in their eyes and the shaking of their heads confirmed it was new to them.

"Well... It all started a long long time ago"

Continuing soon

Okay, it's a little short to start with, but there's more to come  
Already started the next chapter

Take care, everyone, and have a good night!


	2. Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer  
I do not own Bleach as i am not Tite Kubo and the story of The Snow Queen was originaly written by Hans Christian Anderson, which was recently retold in Frozen.  
This fanfiction is purely for entertainment, there are no profits of any kind.  
I hope you've all been keeping up with the Bleach mangas. If you have been, then you'll know why (Hi*mi*tsu)3

Each part starting with Name:, is the voice narrating

I'd also like to note that I am an ichiruki fan, however, I'm not quite the one telling this Two

Once Upon a Time

Inoue: Over a hundred years ago, in a far away land, in a cramped village, lived a boy named Kai and a girl named Gurtta. Kai and Gurtta were best friends and neighbors. Growing up they grew roses in the flower beds that adorned their adjacent windows and promised their friendship would grow like their roses.Inoue: One cold winter's day, Gurtta's father, the village's hotel owner,fell victim to a terrible snow storm. Leaving Gurtta's much older brother in charge of the hotel. A year later and she was old enough to help her brother. Her friend Kai also chose to help Gurtta and her brother at the hotel, wanting to always be there for her as she still grieves her father's passing.

Inoue: Durring the following year, Kai tried his best to keep Gurtta happy. Sometimes succeeding, sometimes failing. Slowly, her mood started to turn around.

Inoue: By the time the next winter arrived. Kai could see the gloom return to her eyes.

Ichigo: "Gurtta! Hime!"

Orihime: "Yes, Kai-kun?"

Ichigo: "Tomorrow's our day off. Why don't we go ice skating?"

Orihime: "I don't know, Kai-kun. I haven't gone skating in a long while. Besides, you know I don't like being out in winter"

Ichigo: "But you used to love ice skating. It'll be loads of fun"

Inoue: Gurtta hesitated. She had been enjoying Kai's company, but it has been a long time she's enjoyed winter. Not since her father's passing.

Orihime: "Alright. We'll go skating" she agreed.

Inoue: And so, they went to the frozen pond the next day. Many of the villagers were already there, with such cheerful bustle. Kai could not wait to get his skates on.

"Booorinng" Mamoru exclaimed  
"The interesting part is coming up very soon, Mamo-kun. Just be patient" Orihime assured him.

Inoue: Kai and Gurtta were having a lovely time skating... All of a sudden, it started to snow oh so gently. They looked up in admiration of the beautiful glittery snow

Inoue takes out her hair pin, making them dance in the air to imitate the falling of snow

Inoue: But one flake landed in Kai's eye

Inoue brings one of her pins to her eye

Ichigo:"AH! My eye!"Inoue: Gurtta turned to face him

Orihime:"What's the matter, let me see"

Inoue: Kai brought down his hand enough for her to notice a flash of a glimmer in the corner of his eye.

Ichigo:" argh, Stop crowding me, I'm fine!" he shoved her away

Inoue: Gurtta was stunned, Kai had never spoken to her like that. He felt a little guilty of his action

Ichigo:"uh, sorry."

Orihime:"... It's... alright. Uhm. I think I should go back. There are some chores i need to do before dinner" she skated back to the edge of the pond

Ichigo:"Hime, really, I'm sorry" he followed

Inoue: Gurtta quickly unlaced he skated and slipped on her boots

Orihime:"We can go skating an other time, it's fine. I'll see you later, Kai-kun" and she ran off

Inoue: He stood there watching his friend leave, unaware of someone approaching him

?.?.?:"_What a silly girl. Running off to do chores when it's so much fun right here_..."

Inoue: Kai turned around, discovering a strange girl, or woman, behind him whom was watching Gurtta disappear into town. She was short, like a girl, but she had a deep, mature voice like a woman. He wasn't sure what to make of her. Her robes were white and ice ornate her short hair, like the back part of a crown. She definitely was not local.

Rukia:"... _Don't you think?_" not moving her head, she smiled and looked him in the eye.

Ichigo: "Where did you..."

Rukia:"_Tell me, Kai_." she interrupted "_Do you like to ice skate_?"

Ichigo:" uh, yeah" he smiled "I love skating"

Rukia:"_Are you a fast skater_?"

Ichigo:"You bet I am!" he replied, completely forgetting what just happened with Gurtta "Just watch me"

Inoue: For some reason, he felt compelled to impress this lovely stranger. Speeding his way around the pond, he hurried to reach his starting point. When he got there, the petite lady had vanished. He looked around but she was out of sight.

Ichigo:"...Where did you go, ice lady?"

***********  
To be continued  
***********

Yay!  
First part of the story is done

If you're wondering why i had Kai call Gurtta "Hime", it was to combine 2 things  
One was because Gurtta is like a princess to the town's Hotel as she was the daughter of it's owner.  
The other is to make the story more related to the adoptive characters from bleach as Inoue has Gurtta using a "-kun" suffix when speaking to Kai, as she normally does with Ichigo. Inoue could only dream that one days Ichigo would call her by her first name, so she gives that dream to her story.


	3. A cold night

Disclaimer  
I do not own Bleach as i am not Tite Kubo and the story of The Snow Queen was originally written by Hans Christian Anderson, which was recently retold in Frozen.  
This fanfiction is purely for entertainment, there are no profits of any kind

Each part starting with Name:, is the voice narrating

I'd also like to note that I am an ichiruki fan, however, I'm not quite the one telling this story.

A cold night

Inoue: When the sun began to set, Kai headed back to the hotel. He was so lost in his thoughts of the ice lady that he didn't notice the wind blow stronger. He walked in through the back and tucked his skates away, near the door.

?.?.?:"Kai!"

Inoue: The voice caught him by surprise. It was the owner, Gurtta's brother

Sora:"I know it's your day off, but would mind doing a few chores tonight? With the storm that's coming, I don't forsee any guests tonight. So mop up the lobby floor, would you, please. And bring in some logs for the rooms" he asked kindly, but eyed him with displeasure.

Ichigo:"There's a storm?" He looked behind him, through the window, to see a blizzard. "But it was such a nice day"

Inoue: Kai turned back, Gurtta's brother was staring at him, waiting for a response

Ichigo:" oh, Yes sir. Right away"

Inoue: Kai hurried to his room and change into his uniform. He was quick to collect the mop and bucket. With this cold, it would take a while to dry.

Inoue: Kai swept and scrubbed away at the exquisite floor, making sure it would be spotless

Ichigo:"What the hell is HE upset about?" he muttered "I didn't do anything wrong."

Inoue: The owner walked down and acknowledged the hard work

Sora:"Excellent. Now all we need is the wood for the rooms. And be carefull not to leave a messy trail while doing so."

Inoue: Kai picked up the mop and bucket to dispose of the dirty water, when they heard the front doors rattled from the harsh wind. And then the doors burst open allowing the cold flurries to drape the clean floor.  
He and the owner hurried to get the doors closed before the place got too cold.

Inoue: Once secured, they turned around to finish their jobs but they were greeted with a stranger in white at the center of the lobby

Sora:"Oh! A guest! I do apologize for the doors just now. We mean to fix the latch very soon. When did you arrive?"

Rukia:"_Only just now _" she made eye contact "_I need a room_"

Sora:"Yes, of course" he went behind the counter. "A single? A double? A suite? What will it be?"

Rukia:"_Are__you expecting any other guests_?"

Sora:"Not at all. This storm is too strong for any man to travel" the lady looked at him with a stink in her eye "But I can tell that nothing can keep my lady from what she wants... Kai, please, accompany our guest through the hotel and let her to any room of her choosing"

Ichigo:"Yes, sir" he put down the bucket and the stranger turned to him

Rukia:"_Kai! How nice to see you again.__ Please, do show me around_"

Ichigo:"Ice Lady! Of course" they walked up the stairs "Where did you go this afternoon?"

Rukia:"_I'm a very important person and some business... came up. I didn't know that you worked here._"

Ichigo:"I do! With my friend Gurtta. She's been through a lot, but I'll always be there for her. It's why i work here. She is... was, the owner's daughter. That was her brother down stairs"

Rukia:"_A hotel princess? How cute_"

Inoue: They went down the hall, looking into each room, one at a time. The ice lady noticed they were about to skip a room

Rukia:"_What about this one?_"

Ichigo:"But, this is my room"

Rukia:"_Then I'm sure it's even better than the other rooms"_

Inoue: He opened the door and the ice lady walked in

Rukia:"_I like it. I'll pick this _one"

Ichigo:"Who died and made you queen?"

Rukia:"_Wouldn't you like to know_" she smiled

Ichigo:"Then where will I sleep"

Rukia:"_You don't __have__ to go anywhere_" she touched his arm "_if you don't want to_" and gazed at him.

Ichigo:"Your hand is cold!" he noticed "I'll start a fire"

Rukia:"_Am I shivering___?__" She stopped him, he returned her gaze..."_Do I look cold to you__?_"

Ichigo:*gulp* "N-not at all, my lady, you look... lovely"

Inoue: The wind whistled through cracks and icicles rang like chimes, making a strange melody.

Rukia:"_Would you like to dance with a lovely lady__?_" She smiled again

Ichigo:"I would be honored" he offered his hand

Rukia:"_First Dance_" she took his hand and took the lead instead of being led, he was surprised "_Tsukishiro_"

Inoue: The room started to glow in the white moon light and became colder with each step. Kai could almost see his breath it wad so cold, but he didn't mind. The cold mist blanket the floor, making it all so dream-like.

Rukia:"_Tell me about Gurtta, Kai._"

Ichigo:"Hime? She's very nice and caring... I think"

Rukia:"_Do you want to be with her?_"

Ichigo:"I guess I do..." he felt a little dizzy as they danced "I..I'm not sure"

Rukia:"_Now, w__hy would you want to be with a princess_..." he stared feeling numb with her next words "_when you can be with a queen_" his stung eye glittered in the moon light and the lady seemed very pleased.

********mwahahahahahaHA!********

And an other chapter done!

Happy Canada Day to all my canadian sisters and brothers out there!  
May we keep this land glorious and free!


End file.
